The Devils Mate
by HybridDemonAngel
Summary: I've been thinking long and hard on this one. Lucifer has gotten himself a new mate, and her name is Diana. Ex-hunter that thought herself to be dead in tell she woke up in what seemed to be feathers. I do not own Supernatural or any of it characters. My OC Diana. :D hope you enjoy.


I woke up wrapped in something almost like feathers. I wasn't dead how was that possible? The demons had tied me to that chairs and thrown me in the water lighting it on fire after I sunk to the bottom. I had felt death come for me just like all demon hunting children were taught someday it would. But I was somehow alive after I felt that it couldn't be right I was dead.

Shawn had been right it was a trap. But of course as usual I didn't listen to him I never did. Demons never grouped up like that though it was normally just two or three but never fifteen like that. It's just not normal for them to do stuff like that. What was different this time? What made them do that? Terror gripped me suddenly as I thought of there words.

I'd never been the one to think torture was scary, but now I knew where what they wanted most was and nothing could stop them from forcing me to tell them. I shivered at the thought. But if that was what they wanted why were they putting me in such a nice room, with a comfy bed. It didn't make sense at all.

A sudden thought of them trying to bring my guard down had me scooting out of the bed quickly. Unfortunately I immediately found out that the bed was high and fell on my butt with a painful thump.

Rubbing my butt as it throbbed I stood back up and looked around. The room was dimly lit so I could make out the chair and doorways around the room. Three doorways, I was already willing to bet that one was a doorway out of the room another into the closet and the last into the bathroom.

Walking towards one I immediately could tell that it was the closet door. Decorated with soft white roses it seemed. Gently opening the door so it wouldn't make a sound I peered in. It was almost as big as the room I was in now, in aw I stepped in the room and the lights turned on. A long white dress hung as if it was ready to be used.

A small smile crossed my lips. This place was so beautiful, yet it should be cruel. Walking farther into the room I saw that dresses were all that hung here. Beautiful yet seeming to be older then dust. My gaze fell upon a beautiful dress I could only guess was medieval.

A long golden dress with sleeves that dropped almost all the way to the ground and a small hood. Gently I ran my fingers over it. The thought of such a gentle fabric brushing against my skin made me smile again as I followed the neck line with my fingers.

"You like it milady?" A sweet voice asked behind me. Jumping I spun around to glare at whoever was there. She was a small petite woman but something was of with her. Suddenly her eyes turned back and I gasped. "Milady, is something wrong?"

I bit back a scream as suddenly both my arms were seized. Two other demons were holding me in place as the other one came forward to inspect me. "Gentle with milady, there's no need to be ruff with masters guest." She murmured to the other demons as she stroked my hair.

Snarling I thrashed violently once o felt there grip lesson. But still I couldn't break free. A small sigh escaped the demon that commanded the others. "Take her and start getting her ready before it is time for master to have her presented to him." As they started to drag me I became still as a mouse. Why were they doing this to me? I had done nothing to deserve it!

Just wait a moment. The thought ran through my head. Then I saw they were taking me into the bathroom. The tub was filled to the brim with water. Suddenly blood and screams of pain was all I could see and hear. The water turned red before my eyes and a scream filled my ears.

When the blood cleared finally I was being held in place by a couple of new demons. Both male and strong looking. The others looked confused and I glanced back at the tub and saw it hadn't even been messed with not a speck of blood. A shuddering breathe escaped my lips as I stared at the tub. They weren't going to get me in there willingly.

Suddenly I realized that the robe I had been wearing before wasn't there before. I didn't care if they were demon or not they were still male and there might still be the human male in that head. My cheeks were instantly on fire. My embarrassment must have shown because the two demons that were holding me suddenly looked away seeming embarrassed themselves. The women clucked softly and had the men pull me to the tub I thrashed they weren't going to get me in that thing.

Suddenly a young girl was standing in front of me. Her arms and chest soaked in blood and tears slid down her cheeks making a path through the blood that had splattered on her face. "Please stop." She whimpered. Her eyes bored into me and I sobbed and tried to take a stop back.

Suddenly a scream filled the air as the girls forehead started bleeding from a long slash mark. Realizing it was my own scream as I was gently placed in the tub I whimpered and tried to get back out.

"No you need to be cleaned milady." One of the demons whispered and gently held me down sow my shoulders were covered with water. I watched as another one of them poured a sickly sweet smelling liquid in and I suddenly was fight against sleep. "Just let it take you, I promise no harm shall come to you while you sleep." A male voice whispered in my ear.

I tried to look around but I was too weak and sleep over took my mind slowly.


End file.
